


Farewell Captain

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers 4 predictions, M/M, You'll see what I mean, but not really, kinda character death, mentions about death, talking about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: "Officially wrapped on Avengers 4. It was an emotional day to say the least. Playing this role over the last 8 years has been an honor. To everyone in front of the camera, behind the camera, and in the audience, thank you for the memories! Eternally grateful."-Chris Evans via Twitter





	Farewell Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Chris Evans' recent tweet about him being done with Cap, as well as a few stills from the shoot and re-shoots, but trust me it's not a sad story!

Steve looked around desperately for his shield. It had just been on his arm, where was it!?! He dug through the rubble until his gloves tore and his fingers bled, to no avail. Then a glint caught his eye.

Mjolnir.

He rushed over, taking a hold of the handle.

Thanos' army continued to pour out of the portal and it seemed like there was no stopping it. Steve could see the mad titan himself as he pulled on the hammer.

It was surprisingly lightweight for something that seemed to have so much power. 

He ran forward, towards Thanos. And more importantly, the gauntlet.

"Guys, I've got the gauntlet in my sights." He said into his coms.

"Steve, what are you doing?" It was Natasha's voice that he last heard. He swung the hammer, high over his head, and brought it down on the gauntlet.

Everything was engulfed in a blinding white light.

* * *

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, not a cloud to be seen. The flowers were in full bloom, little honey bees buzzing around all of them.

Flowers that surrounded a grave.

All the Avengers were there. Clint held onto Nat, who looked as pristine and put together as always, not a single tear on her face. Sam stood next to Bucky, the one time they weren't picking on each other. The others were there as well. Stark stood further back, he and Steve had never really been on good terms after everything. Bruce and Thor Stood behind Clint and Nat, they respected the captain too much to not be there.

And Steve. Well what was left of Steve, lie in a wooden box, in the ground.

He was right next to his mom, who was next to his dad.

Bucky ducked his head and gave a small smile, knowing Steve could see him, wherever he was.

Peggy was right, always so dramatic.

* * *

Bucky was the only one there, the others already have gone their separate ways.

"You always were a punk, huh Rogers?" He spoke up.

"Shut up you jerk." 

Bucky looked behind him, a wide smile taking over his features. 

There he stood, the worst disguise known to man.

"Stevie."

"Dammit Buck." He took off the sunglasses and baseball cap, throwing them on the grave.

"What, it's not my fault that even with that 'disguise'you're still recognizable."

"Just wanted to make my 'death' seem believable is all." Steve said, gesturing to the grave.

"Taking a page right out of Fury's book."

They stood in silence, just looking at the grave.

"Okay, but seriously Rogers, Peg was right, you are dramatic." Bucky cracked a smile.

"Well what was I supposed to do?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Retire, like a normal person!"

Steve simply rolled his eyes. He looked down at the grave at his feet. 

"Think I'll ever actually end up here?" He whispered.

"Hopefully not till you're old and grey. And I'll be right by your side when you do. To the end of the line, Stevie." Bucky threw an arm around his shoulders.

"To the end of the line Buck. Maybe we'll end up here when were 200." Steve smiled at the weight on his shoulders. It was comforting, nicer than having the weight of the world there.

"I mean, we are halfway there."

Steve picked up his discarded items as they walked out of the cemetery.

"So what are you going to do now?" Bucky asked, taking his hand as the walked away.

"I was actually thinking, I already took a page from Fury's book, why not take one from Clint's as well?" Bucky stopped in his tracks, the grip on Steve's hand tightening.

"You're serious?" He whispered.

"I am, finally ready to settle down, have a family. Maybe a dog and a cat. And you by my side." He pulled on Bucky's hand, encouraging him to keep walking.

"Where would we go?"

"Easy, Shelbyville, Indiana. Middle of nowhere, quiet, plus lots of farmland. And you were born there."

"Okay. How many kids would we have?"

"As many as you want." Bucky covered his mouth with his hand, giddy with joy.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"The future."

* * *

 

Captain America may be dead, but Steve Rogers was more alive than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> How I wish that the end credit scene would just be like that. I don't want Steve to die!!! I hope you enjoyed that!  
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](https://the-chiseled-dorito-of-justice.tumblr.com)


End file.
